Light and Water
by shadowed memory
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Nimiar Argaliar lead the life of a normal courtier under the rule of Galdran Merindar. But now his reign has ended and life gets more exciting! Here's Nee's POV of "Court Duel" and her romance with Bran. Enjoy, and please REVIEW!
1. Heroes' Homecoming

**A/N:** I and other people (thank you, Alqualyne!) have finally persuaded myself to write a romantic CD fic. But it is not about Mel/Vidanric, Flauvic, Elenet, or about anyone's kids. This happens before Court Duel, when Branaric is about to arrive at Court, and is about him and Nee. Yay! Fun fun! (Tamora Pierce, you're next!) Full of little bits of fluff and very useless stuff. (And no comments about how I didn't know I was a poet – because I did.) Okay, I'm going a little bit off topic now. I'll guess I'll just get on with it!

Disclaimer: Sherwood Smith owns all of the characters, including Ilvet. *sighs* I like that name. I suppose Tamora Pierce owns the phrase "fun fun" (the darkings from "The Realms of the Gods" say it a lot) but I use it too. The thing about braiding jasmines into hair is a custom in India, but the jasmines meaning "honesty" is mine. 

**_Light and Water_**

****

**Heroes' Homecoming**

I looked at myself in the mirror and my maid, Ilvet, smiled at my reflection as she brushed my long, curly, brown hair. But the look on my face was far from happy. I was on duty today, to go and mill around in Court for King Galdran like an obedient hostage should do.

"Lady Nimiar, don't be so forlorn," Ilvet said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, Ilvet, why must we have to play up to him like this? The Astiars are right in their rebellion to Galdran. I wish everyone was not so afraid."

Ilvet was silent as she braided a string of jasmine flowers into my hair. Their pure, sweet smell refreshed me, and their creamy white matched my silver Court gown. Jasmines symbolized honesty, but I did not feel either honest or dishonest at the moment. 

As I strolled into the chamber, Lady Trishe and Lady Renna came up to greet me. It was not Lady Tamara's turn today, and I was secretly glad. I could only bear so much of my frivolous, high-and-mighty cousin at a time.

"Where is his Majesty?" I asked, puzzled to see the throne empty.

"Have you not heard?" Trishe said lightly. "Our beloved ruler – " she made the sign for Sarcasm with her fan, though her voice seemed entirely sincere " – has gone off to battle with the Marquis of Shevraeth and the Astiars."

"The Marquis of Shevraeth?"

"Yes, apparently he was secretly into the rebellion also," Renna put in.

I did not seem to make any sort of reaction, but Trishe and Renna knew that secretly, I was overjoyed. With the power of Shevraeth and Renselaeus, along with the passionate fire of Tlanth, perhaps Galdran could be defeated. I smiled, and said, "I hope the battle goes well."

~ * ~ * ~

In a week, we were informed that the Merindars had been defeated and that Galdran was dead, killed by the Marquis Vidanric himself. But Count Branaric and Countess Meliara of Tlanth were also in the battle, and rumor had it that Meliara had faced down the King himself. Hardly anyone in the Court even made a pretense of sadness at Greedy Galdran's demise. The other Merindars had withdrawn to their palace to sort out their problems, and everyone was in celebration.

Everyone also looked forward to the arrival of the heroes. When they arrived about three days later, a parade of commoners cheered as the first coach drove through the streets. The nobles made a more calm receiving, but all the hearts were overjoyed as Vidanric stepped out.

But next to him was a newcomer, a man with dark blue eyes, light brown hair, and straight eyebrows that shifted as he smiled. None of the new party were decked out in lavishing clothes as we were, but he looked even more ragged than the rest, with a red nose and an arm in a sling. But beyond that, I managed to see that he looked friendly and quite handsome. His ongoing smile was charming and definitely not fake. But who was he?

"Vidanric!" said the Duke Russav of Savona, coming forward to greet his friend. "Welcome, and congratulations on your victory! But who is this newcomer, obviously a hero of the war?"

Vidanric smiled, and I could see a mischievous spark in his usually serious gray eyes. "Indeed, he is a great hero. Russav, Trishe, Tamara, Renna, and Nimiar – " most of us had gathered for this occasion " – may I present Count Branaric Astiar of Tlanth?"

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N:** Heheheheh. So far it's stuff that mostly everyone knows if they've read CD. (And if you haven't, go read it! Now!) I promise it'll get more interesting later, and obviously the fluff won't come for a little while. Please review!


	2. Introductions at Court

**A/N**: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far!

JennyT: Yeah, I like Bran and Nee too, especially Nee.

Saranha de Angelo: I was first thinking of doing a Mel/Vidanric one, but there's already some and they're so good that I don't think I could live up to them. Then I realized that Bran and Nee really didn't get much exposure on their romance. So, voila!  

FelSong: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll keep it up…and speaking of keeping stories up, please update "Heart Duel" soon! I love it!

charmgirl: Thanks to you too! It's a lot of fun writing from Nee's perspective.

Disclaimer: Again, mostly everything belongs to Sherwood Smith's Crown Duel and Court Duel. I don't really see why we have to say this, since it is already in the Sherwood Smith section. But that's okay. Surprisingly, I have not quoted anyone else or used anything else of theirs in this chapter. Hmm…… 

~ * ~ * ~

Introductions at Court 

"Count Branaric?" said Tamara in a sugary tone. "Then you are certainly worth of honor. But pray, tell us, where is your sister?"

Branaric still grinned. (I would find that he constantly smiled.) But he looked a little sad, and confused. "Mel – er – well…."

"Lady Meliara was detained," Vidanric inserted smoothly. "She is trying to restore order in county of Tlanth."

"Yes," the rather flustered count conceded. "But she will be joining us here soon."

After this there was a pause. Then Vidanric said, "Bran, may I present firstly Duke Russav of Savona?" 

Savona smiled almost mockingly at Branaric and his current position. Branaric seemed to notice and said, unabashed, "I'm a bit of a rustic, eh?"

Savona tried to look cold and haughty, but he failed and grinned back mischievously. "Life, that's an understatement!" The men both laughed jokingly. At least Branaric would not be an outcast at Court – the friendship of both Shevraeth and Savona made up for his naivety. 

Vidanric continued his introductions. "This is Lady Tamara Chamadis." 

Tamara did not comment, just looked over him thoughtfully. Branaric also looked at her, and I stiffened suddenly. My cousin Tamara was beautiful, the most beautiful lady at Court. Her curly black hair, fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and breathtaking smile had won over most men at the Court at sometime or another. They all gave her the same type of look, a look of admiration and longing. But she teased and played with their affections. Perhaps the only match for her was Savona – and strangely enough, they genuinely cared for each other, but did not like to make it known to anyone – especially each other.

But Branaric was different. He looked admiring, but the longing was absent. The only other person whom I knew like that was Vidanric – hardly anything was revealed in his enigmatic gray pupils and smooth "poker" face. Perhaps this newcomer would not succumb openly to my cousin's charms. What did he see that the others could not? Did he, like me, see the deceit and vanity in her? Or did he already have someone else back home?

I mentally scolded myself. _Why do you care anyway, Nee?_

 "Lady Trishe and Lady Renna," Vidanric went on. Both smiled and curtsied to him as he returned an awkward bow.

"And last, but certainly not least, Lady Nimiar Argaliar." 

I smiled warmly and also curtsied, spreading the skirts of my pale green gown. "I am honored to meet you, Count Branaric."

Normally a gentleman would have replied, "As am I, to make your acquaintance." Instead, he waved a hand and said, "Please, it's Bran." This showed his unawareness of proper etiquette during introductions, but I did not take any offense

"And I am Nee." 

"Such a pretty name for a pretty lady," he said. He was charming, but certainly not schooled in the art of flirting. The usually soft, murmured compliment came out genially and friendly from his lips. Nevertheless, I could not help blushing. 

He took my hand to kiss – and held it a little too long. When he released it, he also blushed suddenly. The lords around chuckled, while the ladies made signs of Mutual Attraction to each other with their fans and smiled. 

Vidanric also looked as if he were about to laugh. "Branaric, shall I show you to your suite?"

Bran blinked. "Oh. Thanks, Danric." Vidanric paused a moment to let him address his farewell to all of us, but he obviously did not know that custom yet. Still, we all knew, as I had before, to interpret it as ignorance and not rudeness. 

But as he and Vidanric exited the room, he gave a sudden, sleeting glance at me. If I had not been watching him, I would not have noticed. 

But I had been watching. And I could tell from the look he gave _me_ that he did not already have a love back home.

~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Sorry that the first two chapters have been so short. The next few will be longer and more interesting, I promise. 

I don't know if anyone will notice whom I sort of based Tamara on – I was going to tell you, but I think I'll make it into a little guessing game. She's a famous fictional heroine from American literature who also liked to play with men's affections. Hints: she "lived" (or at least her book was set) during the Civil War, and the book was made into a famous four-hour movie in 1938. Wow, this is going to be really easy for you guys! Oh well.

Please review, or my self-esteem will go down and I will be too unhappy to update. Wah!


	3. Conquests and Conversation

**A/N**: Hm. Only Stargirl98 got it right: Tamara was mildly based on Scarlett O'Hara from _Gone with the Wind_. But Tamara can be much more cold, while Scarlett insults with witty but funny remarks. She is also better liked by readers than Tamara, but not as well as Melanie Wilkes from _Gone with the Wind _ – who I suppose is rather Nee-ish. But Bran is (luckily) no Ashley!

I know I haven't yet gotten very far into the story, but I need some advice. Should I only continue until Bran and Nee's romance is cemented, or should I do all of _Court Duel_ from Nee's perspective? I need some suggestions please!

Saranha de Angelo: No, you're not an idiot. I wouldn't have known until I actually read _Gone with the Wind_. Thanks.

Stargirl98: Good job! Thanks, I didn't know that I spelled Elenet's name wrong – I'll go look for it.

charmgirl: It's okay, it was hard if you don't know anything about _Gone with the Wind_. Don't worry, I'll update soon! 

**Disclaimer**: Sherwood Smith still owns everyone, etc, etc. But Tamora Pierce sort of owns the line "you've made a conquest", which Lalassa says in _Page_ in the _Protector of the Small _series. Not that anyone can really own a phrase like that, but I must admit that I got it from there. Anyway……

~ * ~ * ~

Conquests and Conversations 

When Vidanric and Branaric had left the room, everyone broke into titters of conversation. Trishe and Renna came over, the former grinning impishly. "Well, Nee, I see you've made a conquest," she laughed. In the old days, that is to say when Galdran was still ruling, etiquette demanded that women did not ask such questions. But being liberated from the tyrannical Merindar rule made everyone more free with their speech and actions, and no one else seemed to mind. It was also easier and restful to be so open. 

But it could sometimes be embarrassing also to let _all_ one's thoughts out. So I raised my eyebrows and tried to say skeptically, "I beg your pardon?"

Both of the ladies ignored the comment. Renna's eyes sparkled as she put in, "And what a conquest! A war hero – the brother of a valiant countess – friends with the future king – and he seems nice and charming as well!"

"Not to mention handsome," Trishe added, voicing my own silent thoughts.

"Quite a catch!" Renna set her fan to the angle of Admiration, and then swept it into Jealousy.

"Now Renna, you mustn't cheat on your husband that way. Baron Lansion would be so upset." The usually quiet and rather subdued Renna just laughed. Normally she was only like this while riding or participating in horse-talk. But I knew that Renna loved Lans very much, and they both had the passion for horses that could never be restrained.

The talk turned to other affairs, though still narrowed to the arrival of the heroes and their recent battle. "What has happened to Baron Debegri?"

"Arrow," one of the other men in the war party said simply. 

His friend elaborated a bit more. "It was a strange occurrence. The Hill Folk had come to watch the battle, and used magic on all of the arrows that Galdran's archers shot. As soon as they left the bowstring, they suddenly turned into green leaves and sprouted into the ground. But I suppose one didn't – though I don't know who shot it."

I shivered slightly. Debegri's death didn't bother me a bit – he was a cruel, avaricious man, and everyone knew it. But although I admired the Hill Folk greatly, I must say that I was a bit frightened of them too. Perhaps awed is a better word. They were so detached from us – they were not even the same species as us. But they seemed to have unimaginable powers that none of the human mages could ever attain. I still respected them greatly, and was thankful for all they had done for us. However "valiant" our troops could have been, the Merindar army outnumbered them by far. By breaking the Code of War, they could have easily defeated Vidanric and the others.

After a little while, we all dispersed to our suites or to wander throughout the garden. I returned to my rose-colored room and chatted with Ilvet for a moment as she dusted and I sat to write a letter to my father and mother. (Usually servants cleaned while we were away and tried to be invisible to the courtiers, but Ilvet and I were good friends.)

Then a knock came at the tapestry, and a palace runner entered. He handed me an invitation to a ball that evening to honor the returning men and women from the war. I smiled. Such a ball was expected and all had been invited, but it was always refreshing to receive such pretty invitations. "Ilvet, what shall I wear to the ball tonight?" 

I didn't mention that it was extra-special and there was someone I might want to impress, but she seemed to read my mind as usual. "If you want to really sparkle, wear the light blue one," she remarked thoughtfully. 

"Do you think so?" I frowned. "I was considering the yellow with the silver lining."

My maid shook her head. "No, my lady. The blue one calls to memory of a glittering waterfall, shining in the sun. And you are clear and pure, like beautiful water."

I blushed slightly, and then smiled admiringly and gratefully. "Ilvet, you should have been a poetess. I thank you for the lovely compliment." She ducked her head, embarrassed, but I could tell that she was pleased. "Very well. I shall wear the blue, perhaps with opals in my hair."

"That would be grand, Lady Nimiar." I almost grinned again, but this time it was out of amusement. The servants in the palace always used different phrases and words than we did. Because they had uniforms, it was how they spoke that was the "fashion" instead of clothes or looks, as it was for us. This week, "grand" was the popular word.

"Thank you." I returned to my letter.

_Dearest Father and Mother,_

_Have you heard the news of Galdran's defeat? It must have spread all throughout the country by now. The Marquis of Shevraeth killed him, with the help of the count and countess of Tlanth. Vidanric and Count Branaric Astiar arrived at Court today, but we have been told that his sister, Countess Meliara, is still detained at Tlanth. I am eager to meet her, as her bravery has been widely acclaimed. And her brother, from the little that I have yet seen of him, is charming and witty. Tonight there will be a magnificent ball held in honor of the champions._

_How is everyone faring? My friends and I are all healthy and happy, as is cousin Tamara. I miss home dearly. Perhaps now that the King has been defeated, I will be able to visit more often. But Court seems more exciting and enjoyable now that I am not forced to be here, so perhaps I will stay. I miss everyone and love you all._

_With loving regards,_

_Nimiar_

It was not, perhaps, a very formal letter. But I am not usually very formal to my own parents, and they were always liberal about those matters. I did miss them dearly, but the new happenings at Court seemed exciting and kept me from returning home.

I addressed the letter and gave it to Ilvet to deliver to a runner, along with a coin to pay them. Then I began to prepare for the ball.  

~ * ~ * ~

"Nee, would you like to dance with me?"

I smiled at beaming the Lord Deric Toarvendar of Orbanith and said, "Of course." I didn't have a crowd of swains as Tamara did, or a serious lover. But I was friendly with many of them, having known them since childhood. Deric and the shy Lord Geral were two of them.

The dance was a pleasant waltz, and I easily moved throughout the dance floor with Deric's arms lightly around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Savona, Vidanric, and Branaric of Tlanth entering the room.

Once the dance was over, Deric and I went over to join their group, which also included Lord Enstaeus Khialem, Renna's brother; Lady Dara Toarvendar, Deric's distant cousin and the heir to the northern duchy called Hariset; Lady Arasa Elbanek, and Renna. Usually the conversation would have been (of course) about horses and sport, but the Bran and Shevraeth had obviously not seen any of the latest races. Instead the count was relating a humorous story of the battle and their victory, with Vidanric helping out when he forgot something. 

"So there we were, getting ready to fight a battle, and we all had horrible colds!" Branaric said dramatically. Everyone around chuckled in amusement. "Somehow I never expected our 'heroic' ride into battle to be punctuated by sniffles. Even Vidanric had a red nose!" At that we laughed even harder. It was difficult to imagine our rather solemn, poised friend sneezing as he issued commands. Vidanric did have a humorous side, but was rarely in a ridiculous position. His wit was based on dry, but not cruel, remarks. 

"And even worse, we had to wear HUGE armor to protect us from the archers. It felt as if there was a horse on my shoulders." He winced comically. "Mel had it even worse. She's an excellent fighter, but much shorter than me. So there was no armor in her size. Her mail shirt was all scrunched up and her helm almost covered her eyes."

"Bran, when will Meliara be coming to Athanarel?" Dara asked.

 "Yes, when? We are _so_ eager to meet your famous, _esteemed_ sister." I sighed softly as Tamara strode over, waving her fan idly and speaking in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Oh, she'll be here soon," he replied confidently. "She's just fixing things in Tlanth. Tlanth is like her little child – she's very protective of it."

I saw Tamara open her mouth to pronounce another sarcastic comment, and I replied quickly to prevent it. "That reminds me of my father. He was like that about our county – hardly ever left for fear that his steward would not know how to deal with problems or would not do it the right way. He was such a perfectionist!"

Bran laughed. "Life, that's just like my sister."

After some more idle chatter, another dance struck up, and the group dispersed into pairs. Bran came up to me and said rather awkwardly, "Lady Nimiar – "

"Nee, please," I reminded firmly.

"Er – Nee, may I have this dance?" 

He was obviously testing out courtly manners and I tried not to giggle at his attempt at solemnity. "I'd be delighted."

We walked out onto the dance floor and began. He was a good dancer. After a few minutes he asked conversationally, "Where do you come from, Nee?"

"My mother is the Baroness of Rilan. She is one of the Argaliars. My father was from the Chamadis family, and his brother is Lady Tamara's father. But he loved my mother's home very much, and since she was the last of her line, he decided to adopt into her family. Luckily my two brothers will also be able to carry out the Argaliar line."

"I suppose Mel and I shall have to live up to our family heritage," he replied. "Mel loves Tlanth so much that I could not imagine her leaving it permanently."

"And how do you like Tlanth?"

"It is my home, and I do love it, but not with the passion of my sister. My father did not have the chance to keep it up very well because of the funds."

I decided to change the subject – money is always a touchy matter. "What does Mel like best about it?"

"Oh, that's easy – the Hill Folk."

My eyes widened in awe. "Have _you_ met the Hill Folk also?"

"Well, I have seen them, all of us have. And I have heard their mysterious singing and music. But they are very elusive and it is hard to met or understand them." He smiled lopsidedly. 

"At least they favor us," I said.

"Yes – if it weren't for their assistance, we would all have been slaughtered by arrows. They are very powerful when they need to be."

I hesitated, and then decided to tell him my secret. "Sometimes I am a little scared of them."

"I know what you mean, even after having been around them for such a long time. But just ask Mel – she's seen them more than I have. While I was having lessons on how to be a count, she ran and played in the hills all day for her childhood."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yes – to a certain extent." He sighed. "Perhaps it has made her a bit too wild. It turned out that in the end both of us are ruling Tlanth. But my father always seemed to neglect her." He faltered and then said, "I don't really know why." But I could tell that he knew very well why, and chose not to reveal it. He was not a very good liar. 

But I did not get a chance to discuss it any more, for the dance ended, and Trishe had gathered a group to come over. She had been conferring with Arasa and finally said to Vidanric, "Arasa, Nee and I have organized a picnic tomorrow, Danric." I had not heard anything about this and looked at Trishe, confused. She only made the private little flick with her fan of Playfulness that was the equivalent to a wink. "Geral, Savona, and some others would be coming. We would be delighted if you and Branaric also joined us." 

Danric looked at Bran, who grinned in his careless way. "Of course," the marquis drawled. 

"Thank you for the invitation," Bran added earnestly. It seemed as if Vidanric had instructed him slightly upon courtly manners during that afternoon, and he was eager to display them. Although this zeal would normally induce malicious comments from most, only Tamara had the nerve to mock a friend of both the Marquis and the Duke of Savona. And Bran seemed pretty thick-skinned; at least, he did not care much for his personal image.

Trishe gave a neat little curtsy and bustled me away in the pretense of getting a glass of raspberry liquor. When we were slightly away from the group, I said dryly, "Is this another attempt to match me up with Bran?"

"Nee dear, I don't think we need to attempt much. After all, the two of you went for three dances without even stopping."

I gaped at her. "Three dances? Are you joking?"

"It's true," Arasa confirmed, smirking slightly, but not malevolently. "Many of us noticed it."

"But how could that happen? I suppose our conversation was rather long, but I didn't even hear the music changing!"

Trishe laughed. "Are you so enamored by his face then? Enraptured by his voice?" she teased.

I flushed slightly and did not reply. The truth was, the two of us _had_ been so engrossed in the conversation that we did not notice anything else. "Very well then, Trishe and Arasa. You shall have your way. I will attend your picnic tomorrow."

"I never doubted it," she said slyly, taking a sip of the red drink mixture. "Since the Count Branaric is coming, how could I think of anything else?"

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes uncharacteristically as we went to rejoin the group.

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**: Phew. Is that long enough for you peeps? Oh, and by the way, I don't know if people really understand about the title of this story yet. It's based on Bran being light, because he's always sunny and – not bubbly, but humorous and lighthearted, I guess.  And Nee is water for the reasons that Ilvet already said. I'm really not sure why I made that up. Oh well.

On a light note, just take a quick look at the words used to describe Nee thinking about Bran. Why do they all begin with the prefix "en-"? Enamored, enraptured, engrossed…strange…


	4. Flowers of Truth and Love

**A/N**: Sorry I didn't update at all the past four days – I was away for Memorial Day weekend. I did manage to scrawl out seven pages in my notebook for this chapter. I couldn't get to ff.net at all though, because my mom might've said, "You came all this way to see your family and now you're on the Internet?" Besides, all my cousins were hogging the compy. *sighs*

Wow, there have been so many reviewers! Thanks, guys! I'm sorry if some people don't want to read my comments to each of them, but I think it's only decent to. Just scroll down to the story if you get bored. Here goes!

Saranha de Angelo: Does it really fit? I just made it up on the spur of the moment. You should definitely read _Gone with the Wind_; it's a really good book.

Sharazhad: Thanks! Here you go!

FelSong: Sorry, it took a few days, but here it is!

Kakachipchip: Yeah, I think I'll at least do it until the end of _Court Duel_. Maybe even up to Bran and Nee's wedding. 

JennyT: It'll be soon, I promise! (Or I could just make you wait. They do have like six months to hook up. But I'm not _that_ mean!)

charmgirl: Thanks!

Alqualyne: Oops, is Elenet supposed to be there? I wasn't quite sure. Thanks for telling me! I'll just make it so that she went to back to Grumareth for a short visit before Galdran's fall, and then had to stay a couple more weeks before returning (in the next chapter.) She'll stay for about a month or two (Mel won't be there for another six months) and then she'll leave again. Oh, and I'm Indian too – at least, my parents are. Every time we go to India my aunts put _malipoo,_ or jasmine, in my hair.; )

Danric-lover: Thank you. I was on a roll that day!

Stargirl98: Oh, it's okay. I'll probably be continuing the story for a while, but I'll have to think about it.

**Disclaimer**: Sherwood Smith owns the story and the characters as usual. I got the idea for the song that Nee sings from "Edelweiss", a song in _Sound of Music_. The flower sunilin is my own invention. (And for _The Lord of the Rings_ fans, here's another fact. Nee's notion that some of the songs would be too "rustic" are the same as Pippin's thoughts in _The Return of the King_ when Denethor asks him to sing in Minas Tirith. Heheheheh.)

~ * ~ * ~

**Flowers of Truth and Love**

The next morning, I woke up cheerily with the glare of the sun on my face. As soon as I got up, Ilvet seemed to materialize near me in that way that servants have, and offered me a choice of morning gowns for the picnic. I began to hum a lively song about summertime. It was not one of my own compositions – they are generally sad. I am not sure why. Perhaps it was because I grew up rather lonely in my childhood, the only daughter and not the heir.

I was still humming when Trishe knocked at my tapestry. "Why are you in such a good mood, Nimiar?" she said innocently.

"Why not?" I replied as if I didn't understand her ulterior meaning. "I never knew that I need a _reason_ to be happy."

Trishe just grinned. We had always been friends, but not extremely close. My old best friend had been Lady Elenet Kheraev of Grumareth, but as heir she was presently in her province for a few weeks, dealing with their troubles after Galdran Merindar's fall. Now Trishe had "adopted" me – partly to live up to her matchmaking hobbies, which were both a skill and delight for her. "Come, come," she hurried, "we wouldn't want to keep your precious Lord Branaric in a torment of waiting for you."

"He's not _mine_, or precious for that matter," I replied patiently as I arranged my hat on my head. "And besides, you heard him say to Vidanric that he's horrible at getting up in the morning. I doubt he will be there before us."

But when we reached the garden outside the stables, I found that Trishe was right – Vidanric, Bran, and Savona were already assembled there. Trishe flashed me an "I-told-you-so" look, which I ignored. Luckily, we were certainly not late or the last ones there. We chatted with the men for a few minutes until everyone else had arrived. Then we took our already-saddled mounts from the stable hands, and set off leisurely.

The ride was quite pleasant. My own horse, a gray gelding called Sea Mist, is much like me – quiet, calm, and not much into racing. Even Renna, Lans, and the horse-mad people seemed to be taking the opportunity to have a peaceful ride.

Finally, we reached a clearing in the woods, and the servants began to set out the food and blankets to sit on. Everyone settled into little groups. Bran and Vidanric came to sit with Trishe and me, and Savona and Tamara followed them. Usually Elenet would have been the one to accompany Vidanric, but Trishe seemed content to be my shadow and talk to him. Because of course, I was mainly chatting (and flirting, I must say) with Bran. I tried not to; I really did, if only so that Trishe wouldn't tease me. But he was so funny and interesting that I couldn't help it. And everyone else had decided that we were a pair already. Only Tamara seemed bitter about it. Perhaps she wished that Savona had fought so that he would have the glory of having been to war.

_Well, Tamara,_ I thought with just a hint of spite, _you'll never have a warrior to raise your prestige._

Bran and I talked of many things. He told me of how he and his sister had organized the rebellion on Galdran, and all their adventures. For a while they hadn't known that Vidanric and his parents, the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus, were on their side. But eventually they found out and succeeded. In return, I told him about my older brother Toran, at home learning to rule the county, and my younger brother Esdion who was off exploring the continent. 

Trishe suddenly interrupted our conversation, an evil grin lurking on her face. I braced myself. "Nee dear, why don't you sing a song for us? I heard you humming a delightful tune this morning."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," I said.

But Branaric's eyes had brightened. "Do you sing then? Oh, please do."

I glared at Trishe, and then said sweetly to Bran, "I couldn't, not now."

"Please?"

Blushing, I conceded, "How about after dinner tonight? I'm sure that would be a better atmosphere for the type of songs I sing."

They agreed, and as we packed up and set back for the palace, I resigned myself to singing that night.

~ * ~ * ~

Since there would be no dancing that night, Ilvet helped to don me in a dinner gown that was intricate in the top. But unlike the rest, this was also fancy in the skirt so that the whole gown would shine when I stood up to sing.

But what would I sing? I didn't particularly want to sing one of my usual, haunting pieces that I feared would lay a depression on my audience. But the happier songs I knew were too – well, too rustic and country-like for a court dinner. I needed some advice. I needed a confidant. As a friend, Trishe was fine, but she was too teasing to tell secrets too. Renna was too horse-mad; Dara too indifferent and aloof; Arasa to frivolous and gossipy; and Tamara, of course, too malicious, greedy, and everything in between. Previously Elenet and I were very close, but even besides her temporary (and ill-timed) absence, she was often too subdued and depressed. I needed someone a bit different – someone I could trust, but who would still be fun loving and humorous. I needed camaraderie with some girl, but there was no one around. 

I sighed, and finally decided on a beautiful but not very sad song that I had written some time about. It was about sunilin, the flower of truth, which is also Remalna's prize flower. Then Ilvet braided my hair with dozens of sparkling gems threaded in and a pearly-white garland of my song's subject, crowning my head. 

I was ready.

Towards the end of the meal, Trishe stood up and everyone looked at her. "Lady Nimiar Argaliar," she proclaimed with a dramatic flourish, "has agreed to grace us with a song, one of her own compositions."

Everyone watched politely as I rose and walked to the head of the room. I took a deep breath and began.

Sunilin, sunilin 

_Precious star of Remalna_

_Blossom and bloom, white as the moon_

_Light of our land, sunilin_

_Sunilin, sunilin_

_Budding gem of the earth_

_Petal and leaf, so far from grief_

_Flower of truth, sunilin_

I flushed as thundering applause rained down.

~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, I awoke to see a letter on the table. Carefully I broke the seal to peruse an unfamiliar scrawled handwriting:

_Dear Nee Nimiar,_

_I hope you don't find this letter presumptuous, but I wanted to compliment your singing at dinner last night. It was wonderful and enthralling. Your voice was more vivid than any music from a Mandrel or any instrument. I hope to here more melodies from your rapturous voice._

_However, the primary reason for this note is different. I would be very happy if you would accept this invitation to accompany me to the ball on Saturday. Please let me know of your decision._

_I also offer you a token of my appreciation and admiration. I hope you like it._

_Yours truly,_

_Bran_

I smiled at the crossed out "Nee". Although he was now calling me that, he probably thought that correspondence should be more formal. Then I looked at the "token", a flower that I had not previously noticed. But my heart seemed to stop when I saw it. Did he mean what the flower indicated?

Perhaps Branaric Astiar is not well acquainted with the language of flowers. But I think most people know the meaning of the red rose:

True love.

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**: Okay, okay, I realize that this is dripping with sap and unnecessary fluff. (Sorry!) But hopefully the next chapter will at least have some more plot – Elenet and Flauvic are both coming back to Athanarel. Bran and Nee won't actually hook up 'til at least Chapter 6 though, maybe even later. I'll try to update soon but I have to (ugh) go to school too. In the meantime, please review!


	5. Gossips Have Some Field Days

**A/N**: Okay, even I was getting a bit antsy waiting for Bran and Nee to get together, so here you go! *dances* (Sorry to the fluff-haters – I need Bran and Nee to hook up before anything else happens with the plot. Besides, I'm HOPELESSLY romantic, so I can't really help it. And you did know that it was a romance. So I'm rather justified.)

Meghan: Yeah, I thought so too. I think Bran is a little bit lost with all these social rules, but he tries his best. Thanks!

charmgirl: Awwww! That's so sweet! Thank you. And no, I never get tired of such sincere compliments! *grins*

Shaylee Isobel: Thank you so much! If this is how you write your comments, I can't wait to read your own stories! *wanders off to look for them*

JennyT: I like fluff too – and here's plenty more for you!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, places, and the main story plot belongs to Sherwood Smith's _Crown Duel_.

~ * ~ * ~

**Gossips Have Some Field Days (er…months, actually)**

The next month or so was pleasant and fun. Bran was not quite plainly courting me; he seemed too shy to openly admit it. But the rest of the Court was excited by it, and for some time it took hold of all of the gossip. But the talk changed at the arrival – actually, return – of two people.

Firstly, Elenet returned from Grumareth. Everyone was very happy to see her, especially me. I introduced her to Bran, but didn't get a chance to really talk to her about anything in private. 

But the other three arrivals were not so well praised. I did not see them come back in person, but at dinner I saw them. Bran pointed out a magnificently dressed lady, a rather drab, younger woman, and an attractive man. "Do you know them?"

"Not personally, but everyone knows who they are," I said hesitantly. "The Marquise of Merindar, Arthal; her daughter Fialma; and her son Flauvic. The Marquise was the sister of Galdran Merindar. Flauvic just returned from, and Fialma and the Marquise had been hiding out in Merindar. I don't know why they decided to come back."   

He looked at them keenly, but I saw no trace of rage on his face. Puzzled, I asked, "Are you not mad to see them here?"

"Of course I'm mad," he said easily. "Who wouldn't be? But I'm also – well, intrigued. They seem to be quite a collection of characters."

"They are," I replied dryly. "The Marquise is conniving and sneaky with the only the facade of a splendid woman. Fialma is spiteful and prickly; behind her back, everyone calls her the Thorn. And Flauvic – well, he's also tricky. He seems very charming and gentleman-ly, but he's also lazy and who knows what else."

We heard his high-pitched, fancy voice drifting down the table, and Bran grinned. "If his sister is the Thorn, then Flauvic is a Flower."

I smothered a giggle. "Yes – pretty, but rather useless."

The name soon spread around to the other haters of the Merindars, which were certainly the majority of the court. The Flower and the Thorn never heard about it, but they neglected to make frequent appearances, staying mostly at the Merindar suite. Sometimes Flauvic joined in rides and such, and all three attended Petitioner's Court, which was lead by Vidanric and his parents.

One day we were all at the weapons' practice. Bran, Danric, Geral, Renna, Trishe, Derric, and many of the others were sparring each other, while Elenet and I watched, chatting casually. It was the first time since her arrival that we really had the chance to talk.

"So, Elenet," I began, "how goes the business in Grumareth?"

My friend sighed. "My great-uncle, the Duke, tries to undo everything good that I do for the state. I have the impression that he was really admiring of Galdran and worshipped him and his cause."

"It is a shame that the former duke passed away," I murmured sympathetically.

"Yes. I miss him so," Elenet replied, but her voice was bland of emotion. "But on to lighter topics, Nee. I hear that you and the count of Tlanth have become the new 'item' in Court." She raised her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Oh, Elenet, don't you start on that too! Trishe has been teasing me _endlessly_, and so have Renna and Arasa and some of the others too."

"Well, it's easy to see that he likes you."

"Really?" My question came out a little too rushed, and I reddened.

With a small smile, she said, "Well, I guess that takes care of my next question, which is do you like him?"

"Well - yes," I admitted. She laughed, and we turned to watch the matches. Vidanric had just beaten Branaric. Elenet and I congratulated him as he came over along with his laughing, defeated opponent.

"I guess I'll need some more practice before I can beat a superb swordsman like Danric," Bran said easily.

Vidanric grinned wryly. "My efforts and those of most of us here have lasted since childhood. Don't feel bad about it."

Bran shrugged. "Our man-at-arms in Tlanth wanted to start Mel and I off earlier, but Father had other things for me to do."

"Speaking of your sister, Lord Branaric, when is she coming to Court? Vidanric has spoken about her with much praise, and of course her courage is acclaimed around Remalna." This question had been asked to Bran many times, but Elenet did not know that. Her question also managed to sound much more pleasant and not mocking, as were those of Tamara and some of the more skeptical courtiers.

"It's just Bran." He looked unhappy. "I don't know when she's coming. I wrote to her to send the money that Danric said was our share. I don't understand why she doesn't leave the money with our steward and come here."

"Knowing Lady Meliara and her love of Tlanth, she is probably using the money to improve your county to the fullest extent," Vidanric offered helpfully.

"Yes, it does need quite a bit of work," Bran said unashamedly. "And she has always been – well, a little mistrusting of the Court. That's the way that Father brought us up, and Mel tends to have a better memory than I."

"Much better, obviously," said Derric from behind him. "Or did you forget that I challenged you to a match after you finished with Vidanric?"

Bran gave a half-groan, and the men went back to the fighting arena. 

~ * ~ * ~

One night after dinner, I was in my room, reading a letter from my brother. I had just returned from dinner about ten minutes before, but the sight of the letter had prevented me from changing into my usual nightdress. That was lucky, because just then someone knocked on my tapestry. "Come in," I called, wondering who would be calling at the time. _It's probably Elenet,_ I thought.

But to my surprise, Bran stood on the threshold, almost wringing his hands and looking nervous. 

"Bran!" I said, astonished. Then I recovered myself and curtsied, adding, "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Oh, nothing really," he replied. "I was just – er – wondering if you'd like to, well, come walk in the gardens with me. The moon is out and it's quite warm, so…"

"I would be delighted," I said quickly to stop him tripping over his own words. "Let me just go get my shawl." I smiled at him and went into my room as the tapestry swung shut again. "Ilvet!" I whispered loudly.

My maid stayed in my room until I went to sleep, longer than most. She appeared suddenly and said, "My lady?"

"Lord Branaric is here, and he's asked me to go walking with him in the gardens!" I said, fretful and flustered. 

Ilvet looked at me and smiled. "Then it is a good thing you did not change your gown, my lady," she said, mirroring my own thoughts. "I shall fetch your green shawl, and then you will be ready."

We strolled among the rose gardens, gleaming in the pale moonlight shed upon them. Faint stars also surrounded the half-moon. The air was pleasantly warm for nighttime, and not humid.

For a few moments we walked in silence. That was strange, for although I was quieter than many people, Bran loved to talk. I remembered the time we had talked through three dances and stifled a giggle. Perhaps it was the atmosphere – it was night, and the first time the two of us had been together alone. Men usually didn't come into ladies' rooms unless they were openly courting, and the same with ladies in men's rooms.

Finally Bran broke the ice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the sharp pinpoints of light and the orb of glowing incandesce that hailed from the blue-black sky. 

"Yes," I agreed. "It makes me think of – "

"Yes?" he persisted as I faltered.

"Of music," I said quickly.

"Oh," he said. I thought I heard a trace of something in his voice. What was it? Disappointment? 

Or just nothing?

_You have to be brave, Nee_, I told myself. _This is a good chance. Just say it_.

"And – " I piped up.

He stopped walking and turned towards me, but I could not see his face in the darkness. 

"And, it also makes me think – " I took a deep breath " – of love."

"Love?"

"Love," I repeated faintly.

I could sense him grin, and the air seemed to lighten. "Well," he said happily, "me too."

Suddenly his face seemed very close to mine. We were about the same height, so he didn't have to bend down. But he leaned forward and kissed me, softly, gently, putting his arms around me. I can't say that I've never been kissed before – I have, a few times. But I'd never been in love before. Maybe this kiss wasn't much different from the others, but it _felt_ different.

The kiss broke apart, and he whispered into my hair, "I love you, Nee."

"I know," I murmured back. And it was true. I guess it was just as obvious to us as it was to everyone else. But it was still hard to admit until one of us hard heard it. "Me too."

"I know too," he said. I giggled, and he laughed too.

We separated and he sighed. "By etiquette, this is a bit too soon to ask, but I have to. Will you marry me?"

Even though I knew he loved me, this was a bit sudden. The words "I'll-have-to-think-about-it" were on my lips, but I knew it wasn't true. "Of course! It's just that everyone else will think we're strange for being engaged since we haven't even been openly courting yet."

"Oh, I just had to know that you would. I couldn't wait any longer to hear it. But we don't have to tell anyone yet – we'll just pretend that we are courting, and announce the marriage then."

"All right."

He grinned ruefully. "I guess that means I'll have to wait until I can give you this. Or you can keep it until we announce the wedding." He held up an exquisite gold necklace with a diamond pendant. The chain itself was light and iridescent, and off it hung a single diamond drop that gleamed and sparkled even in the faint light. It was an engagement necklace, which the woman wore to signify her acceptance into the troth. The soon-to-be groom wore a similar chain, but with a ruby instead of a diamond. 

I stared at it in awe. "Maybe you should keep it," I said finally. "It's much too tempting. I'd be wearing it tomorrow and the gossip would be wild!"

He laughed, and stroked my cheek with a soft hand. Then he kissed me again, his lips teasing mine passionately until I was gasping and breathless. The moon glittered down upon us, and everything in the world seemed perfect. 

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**: Call it mushy, sappy, stupid, or whatever you think – _I_ like it. Hmph!


	6. The Absence of Meliara

**A/N**: It seems that everyone who reads this – or at least, everyone who reviews – is also a hopeless romantic like me. Yay! Fluff will rule the world!

charmgirl: Thanks! Here you go!

JennyT: Heheheheheh. Thanks.

Shaylee Isobel: Wow! Thanks so much! I can't wait for your HP story!

danric-lover: Thanks. I'm sorry this isn't about your favorite CD guy, but I guess Bran's okay!

FelSong: Goosebumps? *scratches her head* Hm. I don't know why, I probably couldn't live with out it! Although I did before I hit puberty, but anyway…

 Meghan: Thanks! Yeah, I thought that was something that Vidanric would do, without openly showing his "feelings" for Mel. Please continue "The Importance of Being Russav" – I love it!

Alqualyne: Yup, I'm Indian too! My mom's from Kerala and my dad is from Madras, or Chennai, depending on which name you use. My mom's mother tongue was Malayalam, and my dad speaks Tamil, but mostly if we don't speak English at home we speak Tamil. That's so cool that you are too! There are so few of us in America. *sighs*

**Disclaimer:** Sherwood Smith and her magnificent book, _Crown Duel_, own all the characters, places, and important events in "Light and Water". I own a dog, tons of books, an ff.net account, a pencil, some earrings, a tennis racquet, the word "anyway", and lots of other stuff that really has nothing to do with this story. (Anyway…)

~ * ~ * ~

The Absence of Meliara 

Bran and I had a little bit of fun hiding the fact that we were already engaged. But it didn't really need to be that much of a secret – everyone was pleased that Bran was finally courting me, and anticipated the event soon. Elenet was also pleased, and even Tamara seemed amiable about the relationship.

About two months later, in the middle of autumn, Bran "proposed" again, and the next day we both wore our almost-matching necklaces. Our wedding was planned for the next year's Midsummer Day, and everyone looked forward to it cheerily.

But some strange things happened. Firstly, Bran's sister Meliara still had not made her appearance at Athanarel. By now everyone had tired of asking Branaric about it, but I think that they secretly still wondered. He himself was worried, and confided his thoughts in me.

"She's never wanted to come here," he said flatly. "She's a wonderful person – much better than I am – but Father and Mother always taught us to distrust courtiers. We were made to believe that they can hide anything besides their court mask and it's not good to never know what they're thinking."

"I suppose it's true," I said slowly, digesting it and trying to look at ourselves from an outsider's view."

"Perhaps, but it isn't as negative as we were told. Anyway, like I said, Mel remembers things better than I do. I only remembered our lessons after I had already arrived, made friends, and – " he looked at me with a cheeky grin " – fallen in love with you."

I ignored him. "Have you tried to ask her to come in your letters?"

"At least twenty times, burn it!"

 "Well, have you told her about me, or us being engaged?"

His eyes widened and he said, "Thanks for reminding me! I've mentioned you, but I never told her about, well, us, or the wedding. Let me go do that now. Maybe that will convince her to come."

But it didn't seem to be working. For the next few months, there was no sign of Meliara Astiar or any letter from her saying that she would come. Bran didn't mention it and I didn't ask him, so I do not know what she did write in her letters. But there were a few other things that took our attention.

It started when we were all at the races. It was about four months after Galdran had been defeated. Elenet and I had grown into a habit since childhood of watching our friends compete, as we had done before at the sword fighting matches. Vidanric, as usual, was leading.

"Very well done," said a honeyed voice from behind us. "Very well done indeed, Danric!" We turned to see my cousin Tamara, leisurely walking over in a flamboyant red gown. She twirled her fan idly and smiled sweetly to Vidanric with a low curtsy. But her voice or actions were not mocking at all.

_What is she playing at?_ I thought to myself. _And where are Savona and her crowd of swains?_

Vidanric replied with a sweeping bow, but his expressions were hidden behind his perfected Court mask. "I thank you for your kind words, Lady Tamara," he said formally. "But I can take no credit for what my faithful steed has accomplished."

"You are too modest," Tamara said with a smile. "After all, where would a horse be without a trainer or a rider?"

Vidanric inclined his head, nodding but making no comment.

"Since you already seem to have beaten all your opponents – " Tamara indicated the other men and women "– why don't you accompany me on a walk, Danric?"

Elenet and I stared as the two set off into the gardens, Tamara chatting lively and Vidanric in his usual polite way.

"What was that all about?" Elenet looked worried.

"I don't know," I replied thoughtfully. "I always thought Tamara was keen on Savona."

Derric, who heard us, snorted cheerfully. "Not any more!" He strode off, back to the races.

I looked at Elenet's tense face. She and Vidanric had always been like brother and sister. "Don't worry, Elenet. Vidanric is much too smart to let Tamara string him along as she does everyone else." 

"Why do you think she is interested in him anyway?"  

I remembered what I had thought before about Tamara wanting a war hero. "Well, he does have more prestige than Savona, being a war hero and all."

Elenet looked more relieved. "That's true. And he is also in line for the throne, which ups his status."

"The throne?" I repeated, surprised.

"Yes, didn't you know? The Renselaeus line is the most regal of our time, and it was decided that he would be the best ruler."

"I agree," I said firmly. I had seen Vidanric enough times in the Petitioner's Court to know that he would be a fair and just ruler.

"As do I. But obviously Tamara thinks that a king is better than a mere duke."

"Mere?" I snorted. "She has high tastes. Too high."

For the next few weeks, it seemed as if Tamara were trying to catch Vidanric in her stuffed-to-the-brim net. She didn't openly do much, but she flirted less with the usual men, especially Savona, and more with Danric. He himself didn't to change much, and Russav didn't even seem to notice.

~ * ~ * ~

A few days later, Elenet departed for Grumareth. She had received a letter from one of her relatives, begging her to return and help the situation. 

"But Elenet," I said unhappily when she had told me, "I thought you were staying at the palace permanently!"

Elenet shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Nee. They need me there. Besides, you have Bran to keep you company."

"I suppose," I said reluctantly. "Will you come back soon?"

"Maybe in a few months – if I get the time. But I don't think it will ever be permanent."

As Bran and I watched Elenet's coach fading off into the horizon, he put his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed my neck softly. "It's okay, Nee, you still have me," he said, echoing Elenet's words.

"Yes," I said gratefully as I turned to face him, sliding into his grasp. 

"And I will never leave you," he whispered. "Never."

~ * ~ * ~

Six months after Galdran's defeat, Bran's sister had still not arrived or made any sign of planning to come. "I think we should go fetch her, Nee," said Bran one day. "She needs convincing and the assurance that her precious Tlanth will still function while she's gone. And she has to meet you!"

"Then why don't you write and tell her that we are coming?" I agreed.

"Well…" Bran looked sheepish. "Don't you think it would be fun to make it a surprise?"

I was doubtful, but then again, I didn't know Meliara like he did. Perhaps she would enjoy such a surprise.

"And I'm inviting Danric to come with us," he continued. "They've met before, so I don't think that will be a problem." 

I thought of Tamara's new conquest and agreed heartily to take him away from my greedy cousin.

A few days later, we left. The journey was pleasant and the weather was nice. Most of the time, I was in the coach by myself, while the men rode, but sometimes Vidanric or Bran would accompany me inside, or sometimes I would ride.

After a few days, we arrived at Tlanth. Danric and I looked out the window at a beautiful place with rolling hills and the characteristic color trees of Remalna. Goldenwoods, redwoods, bluewoods, and violetwoods dotted the hills and glowed radiantly in the sunlight.

The coach rumbled through the gates of a small castle. It looked as if it had once been a rather ramshackle place, but improvements were being made and it looked decently modern.

Outside the castle stood a rather short maiden about my age, barefoot and wearing a somewhat scruffy tunic.

I finally got my first look at Countess Meliara Astiar of Tlanth.

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**: Things are moving much faster now. Please review!


	7. Tlanth

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in a _really_ long time – the end of school is really busy, ya know, but I'm back anyway. I'll be _much_ more prolific when summer vacation starts, and anyway, this looooooong chapter ought to cheer everyone up. I also apologize to Sherwood Smith and everyone else if this is rather boring, because this chapter has basically nothing of my own invention. Argh!

Kakachipchip: Maybe it was a little confusing, but I didn't mean that Nee was an only child when I said she was lonely. But she was the only girl and not the heir, and her siblings were kind of apart from her in age and personality. Sorry about that little mix-up!

Meghan: _Merci_!Yeah, as you will see, Nee is kinda confused about the situation. Good anticipating! I wish I could do that…

Stargirl98: Thank you! I thought so, too.

Alqualyne:  Awww, _muchas gracias, amiga_ – I love you too! Bran can be so funny sometimes, although Mel probably doesn't think so about the letter blunder…

JennyT: Thanks! Mel is just waiting for her debut here, and now she's got it!

FelSong: *is exceedingly guilty* I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I used to update like every other day or so, but the past two weeks have been really busy. I know that's what they all say, but it's TRUE! Forgive me? Oh, and thanks!

charmgirl: Yup! Mel is here finally! Hurray!

Danric-Lover: That's a relief, because while Vidanric is definitely in this story, he's not a _prima ballerina_, or so to speak. (Hmmm…Vidanric doing ballet…now, _that_ would be a funny sight! But you know what I mean. Anyway…) Nee seems to be a little unsure of Mel at the beginning, which is kind of justified by Mel's behavior, even if she didn't mean it. But don't worry, it'll all be okay!

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith, author of _Crown Duel_. I take full responsibility for any errors that are not consistent with my own writing or that of that of Sherwood Smith, but I will try to correct them if I am told. This is my interpretation of the thoughts of Nimiar Argaliar, one of her characters.

~ * ~ * ~

**Tlanth**

Bran handed me out of the carriage and turned to the girl standing there. He strode up to her and enveloped her in a huge hug, saying "Sister! Place looks wonderful!"

Meliara seemed to whisper something to him, to which he replied, "And spoil a good surprise?" I reasoned that she was referring to our sudden arrival. "We have plenty of room, and as you'd told me in your letter the place isn't such a rattrap anymore, I thought why not make the trip fun and bring 'em?"

"Them?" his sister said, puzzled. Then she noticed Vidanric, who had just walked up after putting his horse away. Her eyes seemed to widen and she bit her lip.

"Yes, Nimiar – and Danric there, whom you already know," Bran said. "Life, sister, why are there trees in here? Aren't there enough of 'em outside?"

I saw Meliara grind her teeth and look embarrassed, so I intervened. "But Branaric, you liked them well enough at my home, and I think it a very pretty new fashion indeed." I looked at Meliara pleasantly and held out my hand. "I am Nimiar Argaliar."

She took my hand reluctantly and said, "Welcome. I hope…you'll enjoy it here."

"Do you have a welcome for me?" Vidanric said rather amusedly as he came up.

"Certainly," she said, trying to sound cheerfully courteous, but seeming a bit stiff and confused instead. "Come into the parlor – _all _off you – and I'll see to refreshment. It must have been a long trip."

"Slow," Bran replied as we went inside, and chattered on about the good work that she had done to the parlor. I also admired it quietly, especially since Meliara had only had about half a year to work the wonders that had been incorporated into the Tlanth castle. Then she went to the kitchens to see about food and drink.

Some of our own servants came to take our cloaks, hats, and gloves. I wondered idly why the Tlanth servants did not do this, but then I realized that I had not seen any chambermaids or valets suitable for the job, only cooks and more practical servants. 

Then Bran gave his reckless smile to Danric and me. "I can't wait to see what Mel's done to the library, knowing her," he said cheerfully. "Shall we take a peek?"

He led us into a large room that was slightly warmer than the others, and also better furnished. A large map graced the gleaming wooden walls, and shelves were organized around with about fifty books all together. I remembered Bran saying something about how his father had burnt all the books before, and I admired the new collection upon the shelves.

Even Branaric looked awed. "It's better than I would've guessed," he said.

"It is a very impressive start," Vidanric agreed. "Meliara must have put a lot of effort into it."

"What – into ordering the books, or reading them?" Bran joked. "But seriously, the day I began to teach her to read, she started to devour the few articles with writing that we had here. I wanted to use it to insulate the leaks in the ceiling, but she made me stop!"

I laughed lightly as Meliara herself came in. She looked resigned but rather proud of the library. I was a little apprehensive about getting to know her, since so far she seemed rather unwelcoming of us. I wasn't sure why. But I remained polite and kind, to give her another chance.

"Here y'are at last, Mel. We have something warm to drink on the way?" Bran said as I smiled.

"Soon. Also had to arrange housing for all those people you brought," Mel answered politely.

"Some of 'em are mine. Ours."

"Good, because we plan to put them all to work. The servants' wing is all still open to the sky. We're having it expanded. Had you ever _seen_ the tiny rooms, and half of them with no fire vents? Anyway, the first snows came so early and so fierce we had to abandon construction."

"They can go to the garrison. We saw it on the way in. Looks nice and snug. Where'd you get all these new books?"

"Bookseller in the capital. I'm trying to duplicate what Papa destroyed, though nothing will restore the family histories that no on had ever copied."

"Most of 'em were dull as three snoring bears, burn me if they weren't!"

Meliara did not reply, but looked a little annoyed at her brother. I would have been too. My family lineage, though not incredibly prosperous or rich, is very important to me. Perhaps Bran did not understand that, but his sister didn't like him making fun of it.

A servant brought in a silver tray of spiced wine and apple tarts topped with cream. She set the tray down and left. Bran looked uncertainly at his sister and said, "We serving ourselves?"

"Until we get some people from the inn," she replied.

Bran stood, heaving a light sigh. "You were right, Nee. I ought to have written ahead. Thought the surprise would be more fun!" He began to pour wine, and I went over to help. He handed a stemmed-glass to Vidanric, while I did the same for Meliara. 

"To my sister!" Bran said gloriously. "Everything you've done is better than I thought possible. Though why are you dressed like that? The servants look better! Why haven't you bought new duds?"

"What's the use?" Meliara said. I could see her blushing in shame. "There's still so much work to be done, and how can I do it in a fancy gown? And who's to be impressed? The servants?"

I felt bad and had to intervene. "To the end of the winter," I ventured, raising my glass.

We sipped, then Bran added, "To Mel, and what she's done for my house!"

"Our house," she said softly.

"Our house," he repeated sweetly, gazing into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile even though his manner was mildly chauvinistic. 

But Meliara seemed astonished at the look that her brother was giving me. Vidanric looked at her, then Bran, and then her again. "My dear Branaric," he said rather reproachfully, "never tell me you failed to inform your sister of your approaching change in status." The statement was also a mild question.

Bran's eyes widened and said, "What? Sure I did! Wrote a long letter, all about it – " Suddenly, he hit himself on the head.

"A letter which is still sitting on your desk?" Danric asked, eyebrows raised.

Bran winced. "Life! It must be! Curse it, went right out of my head."

Lady Meliara questioned slowly, trying to suppress impatience and annoyance, "What is this news?"

Bran took my hand gently and smiled again at both his sister and me. "Nimiar and I are going to be married midsummer eve, and she's adopting into our family. You've got to come back to Athanarel to be there, Mel."

Meliara looked even more shocked, although she tried to hide it with a shaky smile at me. Suddenly, I pitied her. She obviously hated surprises, and her brother had appeared out-of-nowhere, sporting fancy, gentlemanly clothes. He had also brought a polished, pretty (not to brag), courtier lady with him. While I am certainly not the belle of court, unlike Tamara, to Meliara I must have looked very impressive and rather intimidating. And also the fact that we are engaged – well, that was harsh for her. There also seemed to be another problem or difficulty between Mel and our company, but I could not figure out what it was. I threw away my previous, rather negative judgments as she struggled to react to the news.

"I'll talk to you _later_," she told Branaric. Then she turned to me and said sweetly, "Welcome to the family. Such as it is. Lady Nimiar."

"Please, call me Nee," I said cheerfully as I came forward to take her hands in mine. Although my feelings were better hidden than hers, I did feel rather worried now at her impression of me. I remembered what Bran had told me about her distrust of courtiers and the Court-mask that we all subconsciously wore. "We'll soon enough be sisters, and though some families like to observe formalities, I never did. Or else I wouldn't have picked someone like Branaric to marry," I said truthfully but in a joking tone.

"Would you like a tour through the house, then?" she said a little hesitantly?

"I can show you," Bran said, moving towards me, "for in truth, I'd like a squint at all the changes myself."

I smiled at him and refrained from making an exasperated gesture. Men can be _so_ oblivious sometimes. "Why don't you gentlemen drink your wine and warm up? I'd rather Meliara show me about."

"But I – "

At least Danric seemed a little more in the know. He grabbed Bran and put him into a chair. "Sit."

My fiancé laughed and finally realized, "Oh, aye, let the females get to know one another."  
I just smiled and followed his sister out the door. 

~ * ~ * ~

First, we went through the ballroom. Every county castle has one, however small or unused they are. This one was fairly small and rather old-fashioned. Meliara, or Mel as she said to call her, explained that most of the dancing was done by the villagers, and they were more like folk dances. I saw her eyes expressing an eagerness to learn the more regal type of dancing even if she disdained the Court.

We roamed through various rooms, where she explained earnestly to me about the changes they had made. Indeed, from what Bran had told me, it was a vast improvement. We even wandered into a beautiful study, where she warmed up a little and laughed about doing taxes in the previously leaking, drafty room.

Finally we ended up in a pretty summer parlor. A large, beautiful harp was sitting in a chair. I gasped in amazement and wonder. " 'Tis a Mandarel – do you play it?"

She shook her head rather fervently and replied, "Was my mother's. I used to dance to the music she made. Do you play?"

"Not as well as the instrument deserves. And I haven't practiced for ages." I sighed. "That's a drawback of a life at Court. One gets bound up in the endless social rounds and forgets other things. May I try it sometime?"

"It's yours," Mel said generously. "This is going to be your home, too, and for my part, I think musical instruments ought to be played and not sit silent." 

My eyes widened in gratefulness. I grabbed her hand and kissed it as she blushed embarrassedly.

Then Bran and Vidanric came in, dressed for the outdoors. "There you are. Found Mama's harp?"

"Yes," I said brightly, "and Meliara says I may play it whenever I like."

"A good notion, that. Only let's have it moved upstairs where it's warm, shall we?"

I looked at Mel for agreement, and she replied, "If you wish."

"Now, Mel, go get something warm on, and we'll take a turn in the garden and see what's toward outside," Bran suggested cheerfully.

"You don't need me for that," Mel said abruptly. "I think I'll go make sure things are working smoothly." She left quickly and Bran looked at me, scratching his head.

"She seems rather out of sorts," he said uncertainly. "I think she is upset about something."

Vidanric raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Perhaps the facts that you showed up without warning with Nee and me, and also failed to give her notice of your upcoming marriage. From my experience of Meliara, she does not like surprises."

Bran looked embarrassed and ashamed. "Perhaps not. I guess I sort of expected her to be ready for my arrival any time I came. I do ask too much of her, don't I?" he said ruefully. Both Vidanric and I nodded sadly. "Oh, well." He turned to me. "What do you think of her, Nee?"

I pondered what to say, and decided to tell the simple truth. "I like her very much." I smiled. "I believe that we are going to be great friends."

~ * ~ * ~

We walked through the gardens for some time, Bran showing us around with expertise. But Meliara had disappeared, and that evening a servant told us that she was sick. The three of us had dinner and went to bed without much talk or merriness. The long journey and the Bran's boisterous tour had made us all tired.

The next morning Mel was again absent. This time we took a tour through the village. The peasants greeted Bran in a friendly, casual way, and despite the time that he had spent at Court, he replied in like. Although I was friendly with my maid Ilvet, the courtiers abstained from meeting others who were not of noble blood on social terms. I was amazed and impressed by the connections between them at Tlanth. 

That evening, as I began to tune the Mandarel to play that evening, Bran went up to see Meliara to make sure that she was all right. He returned saying that she was feeling much better and would be down in a few moments once she had changed. When she arrived, it was in a bluish-gray gown with a square neck and stiff sleeves. The skirt was dotted with gold birds upon a blue sky. It was a beautiful dress, but rather obsolete. I bit my lip.

"Mel! Where are your wits gone begging?" Bran snorted. "Why d'you have to wear an old gown thirty years out-of-date when you can have anything you want?"

I heaved a mental sigh at my love. Why did he always say the most untactful things? I went up to his sister comfortingly. "This is a lovely dress, and if it's old, what's the odds? A lady has the right to be comfortable in her own home."

"Don't tell me you ever looked like _that_?"

"Oh, Branaric. Take Lord Vidanric up to dinner. I'll play afterward. The harp isn't ready yet."

"But – " came Bran's almost common refrain.

"Please," I suggested, not pleading, but firm.

Bran went off reluctantly with his friend, who seemed to be trying to hide amusement. Meliara looked outraged and utterly ashamed, standing stiff and trying not to show it.

"Your brother is a dear, and I do love him for the way he never fears to tell the truth," I said softly. "But he really doesn't understand some things, does he?"

"No," Mel whispered, hurt showing on her face.

I thumbed the harp strings, wincing at a truant note. "No one – well, no ordinary person – sits down to a harp and plays perfectly. It takes time and training." I set the beautiful instrument down and turned towards the countess. "When Branaric came to Athanarel, he knew nothing of etiquette or Court custom. Arrived wearing cast-off war gear belonging to Lord Vidanric, his arm in a dirty sling, his nose red from a juicy cold. There are those at Court who would have chewed him like jackals with a bone – " I thought of my cousin Tamara " – except he freely admitted to being a rustic. Thought it a very good joke. Then he'd been brought by the Marquis, who is a leader of fashion, and Savona took to him instantly. The Duke of Savona is another leader. And certain women who also lead fashion liked him." Tamara popped, unbidden, into my mind again, but I knew that she had only followed Savona's cause. 

I continued. "Added was the fact that you Astiars have become something of heroes, and it became a fad to teach him. His blunt speech was a refreshing change, and he doesn't care at all what people think of him." I looked at the tears welling up in her eyes that she stubbornly refused to let go of. "But you do, don't you? You care – terribly."

She only bit her lip, but I knew that my conjecture had been right. 

I reached out towards her gently and said, "Let us make a pact. If you will come to Athanarel and dance at my wedding, I will undertake to teach you everything you need to know about Court life. And I'll help you select a wardrobe – and no one need ever know."

Meliara looked slightly relieved, but still unsure and apprehensive.

"What is it? Do you mistrust me?" I knew that she had been taught against my kind, but it still hurt."

But my fears were resolved when she shook her head vehemently. "_They_ would know," she said hoarsely, indicating the stairs that Bran and Danric had trooped up.

"They? Your servants? Oh. You mean Branaric and Lord Vidanric?"

"They'll surely want to know my reasons. Since I didn't come to Court before," she said, nodding.

"Don't worry about Bran. All he wants, you must see, is to show you off at Athanarel. He knew you were refurbishing this castle, and I rather think he assumed you were – somehow – learning everything he was learning and obtaining a fashionable wardrobe as well. And every time he talks of you it's always to say how much more clever you are than he is. I really think he expected to bring us here and find you waiting as gowned and jeweled as my cousin Tamara."

"That sounds, in truth, like Branaric," she agreed, grimacing.

"And as for Vidanric, well, you're safe there. I've never met anyone as closemouthed, when he wants to be. He won't ask your reasons." She made a small little noise that sounded doubtful or mocking. "What?"

"I said, 'Hah.'"

I was puzzled at her reaction. "What is it, do you mislike him?" I instinctively fiddled with my fan, opening it slightly for no apparent reason. But though Meliara could not see, I was making the sign for Apprehension.

"Yes. No. Not mislike, but more…mistrust. Not what he'll do, but what he might say. Oh, never mind," she said, sounding slightly confused herself. "It's all foolishness. Suffice to say I feel better when we're at opposite ends of the country, but I'll settle for opposite ends of the castle."

So _this_ was the hidden discomfort that I'd sensed before! Obviously there was some sort of history between Meliara and the Marquis during the war against Galdran. Perhaps she was still upset that he had pretended to be against he and "hunted" her down? I refrained from shaking my head in confusion. Surely she could see by now that it had been the only way for him to help them successfully overthrow the tyrant Merindar. But this certainly wasn't good. "Well, here's a knot," I said regretfully. "But – there's nothing for it."

After a minute she questioned, "Why should it matter? If I don't want to be around Shevraeth, I mean."

I sighed inwardly, tuning a harp string to stall the question. But I had to answer her. "Of course you probably know he's likely to be the new king. His parents are in Athanarel now, his father making his first appearance in years, and he came armed with a Letter of Regard from Queen Yustnesveas Landis of Sartor." I had found all this out after Elenet first telling me about him as the preference for the throne. "It seems that in her eyes the Renselaeus family has the best claim to the kingdom of Remalna."

"Well. So the Merindars no longer have a legal claim. If they mean to pursue one. _Meant_ to pursue one," she corrected quickly.

"Precisely. As it transpires, the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus do not want to rule. They're merely there to oversee what their son has accomplished and, I think, to establish a sense of order and authority. It is very hard to gainsay either of them, especially the Prince."

I was surprised at her knowing nod. "You have met him, then?"

"Yes. Briefly."

"Would that be when you made the alliance? You know how bad Bran is at telling stories. A random sentence or two, then he scratches his head and claims he can't remember any more. And the Renselaeus don't talk about the war at all."

She nodded once more, and for some reason she looked relieved. I decided not to try to guess what else had been bothering her – the business about Danric was still puzzling me.

"To resume – and we'd better hurry, or they'll be down here clamoring for our company before their supper goes cold – Lord Vidanric has been working very hard ever since the end of the war. Too hard, some say. He came to Athanarel sick and has been ill off and on since then, for he seldom sleeps. He's either in the saddle, or else his lamps are burning half the night in his wing of the Residence." In fact, for the past two months or so, he had stopped coming to all social events. We only saw him at Petitioner's Court, and then he looked almost half-dead with exhaustion. 

But I decided not to say this. "He's here on his mother's orders, to rest. He and your brother have become fast friends, I think because Branaric, in his own way, is so very undemanding. He wants no favors or powers. He just likes to enjoy his days. This seems to be what Vidanric needs just now." _And what I need_, I told myself silently. _It's partly what made me fall madly in love with him_.

Meliara's voice jolted me out of my romantic thoughts. "Do you think he'll make a good king?"

I was surprised at being reminded that our conversation was about Vidanric, but also at the question itself. "Yes," I answered after a pause. "But then I've known him all my life."

She pondered this for a moment. Then suddenly a tap came from the closed door, a subtle, Servants Tap. The servant peeped his head in and said unsurely, "Count Branaric sent me to find out if you're coming?"

"In a moment, thanks," Mel replied.

"Will you agree to my pact, then?" I persisted gently.

She still looked reluctant, as if struggling on a decision with herself. Finally she said quietly, "If you can teach me not to make a fool of myself at that Court, I'll gladly come to see you marry Bran."

"You will like Court life, I promise," I assured her. I could not help a radiant smile on my face at her agreement. But although she probably thought the grin was another one of those courtiers' tricks, it was real.

~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Ta-da! Happy? I am – yippee!

Sorry. Couldn't control my excitement there for a second. But it's like summer! Joy is in the air!

Heheheheheh.

Okay, I'll stop now.

Note: Reviews are not required, but encouraged and appreciated. They boost my suffering ego (just kidding!) and help me to make my story better. Thanks!  
  



	8. Back to Court

**A/N**: Doo doo doo doo doo doooooooooo!

FelSong: Sorry! Hopefully you'll like this better…

Alqualyne: Thanks! I thought everyone would feel that this was boring (I must confess that if I were reading it, I would think so) because everyone's read it already. But I'm glad you like it!

Meghan: _Arigato_! (I'm trying to say "thank you" in a few different languages!) Vidanric will be performing in _The Nutcracker_ at the Crown Theater this weekend…just kidding!

Saranha de Angelo: _Gracias_! 

Phaerie: Thank you for your enthusiasm! Wow, if everyone reviewed like that, I'd be writing out whole epics for you guys every day!

charmgirl: Yeah, there'll probably some additional, original scenes of my own, not only between Nee and Mel but maybe others too. And I'm not including all the exact scenes in the book, or maybe I'll show them in a shorter version.

Stargirl98: I think at the beginning Nee sort of matches them up, partly because Bran seems to feel that way. But once she learns about the hostile feelings Mel has, she changes her mind. At least, that's how I see it. But you'll have to ask Sherwood Smith herself for the real answer!

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to Sherwood Smith as usual. Again, I have to apologize for the small parts where the conversation is exactly the same as in the book, but I've tried to include as many parts of my own or continue them differently. For example, when Nee and Mel are talking in the coach, the part about the Hill Folk belongs to CD, but the talk about her childhood is something I included myself.

~ * ~ * ~

Back to Court 

I began to teach Meliara the ways of the Court. It was more difficult than I thought it would be for there were many things I had known since childhood that I almost forgot to instruct, seeing as they were done almost subconsciously. But it was still fun for both Mel and I. After the first few lessons she started to enjoy it, and we became friends, both opening up more of ourselves. I liked her adventurous and lively spirit, and she seemed to take comfort in my soothing, quiet ways. It was also invigorating to have such honesty as was natural in Branaric and her. 

After we first became relaxed with each other, she began to relate the story of her capture by Vidanric and her hard escape from Court. Although she narrated it simply without asking for sympathy, it seemed to me more terrible than anyone could tell. When I mentioned this she just joked about it, but I could see the sadness inside of her.

Unfortunately, we rarely visited my fiancé or the future king. But I truly enjoyed Mel's company, and I knew that I would have more time with him at Court, and certainly after our marriage. Meliara was a wonderful friend to have, and her vivacious talk and manner was entertaining. But I noticed that around Vidanric or even her brother, she remained subdued and was sometimes even silent.

~ * ~ * ~

One of my first real tasks to help my friend was to send my seamstress, Melise, for helpers to put together a suitable wardrobe for her. A week after we had arrived, the cloth and servants came in a wagon. Meliara seemed shocked at the amounts of the beautiful clothes. "Isn't this too much?" she asked doubtfully.

"Not when you count up what you'll need to make the right impression. Remember, you are acquiring overnight what ought to have been put together over years. Morning gowns, afternoon gowns, riding tunics and trousers, party dresses, and perhaps one ball gown, though that kind of thin you can order when we get to town, for those take and unconscionable amount of time if you don't have a team doing it."

Mel also needed a maid, and Ilvet suggested an aunt of hers, Mora. "Ilvet promises she is deft and discreet," I told Mel. "She was working for one of the northern families – low pay and too much work – but she stayed until her mistress married and adopted into a household even more husk scraping. Mora and the others suddenly found themselves each doing the work of three, while living in chambers that hadn't been altered for four hundred years – right down to the mold on the stones. If you like her, she will then hire your staff, whom you will never see."

"Strange, to consider having a staff I won't see," Meliara commented rather nervously. I suppose I had never thought about it. It was the norm to have the servants who didn't wait at you be almost invisible. 

But the interview went well, and Mora was hired. She and my own team began to sew Mel her first gown. It was a cream-colored dinner gown – less complex than most at Court, but the simplicity added a nice touch, I thought. Discreetly I told Vidanric and Bran that Mel was making her debut that night, and they were ready when we came in. She entered gracefully, and as I went up to Bran, she rather reluctantly joined Vidanric. I felt bad about that, but what could I do? She couldn't very well walk up with her brother, and besides, I was engaged to him. And it would be even more improper for me to join Vidanric since I was already "occupied".

Bran complimented his sister's dress, and then the conversation turned. Eventually Danric began talking about the plans to dissolve the army while it was not in use, and he and Meliara seemed to be chatting amiable, Mel of course with her own ideas and views.  

That night, after talking with Meliara for some time, Branaric and I went out onto the moonlight balcony. "So, how d'you like it here so far, Nee?"

"It's nice," I said, "peaceful and relaxed. I'll be out of sorts when we go back to Athanarel and get caught back up in all the social events."

"Hmm…I don't know," he murmured, his arm wrapped around my waist. "At least Athanarel gives us more time together – alone."

"True," I whispered back, and smiled as he bent to kiss me. "Very true."

~ * ~ * ~

About a fortnight later, when spring arrived, Bran and Vidanric began to suggest that we return to Remalna-city. I knew that Vidanric hated to be away for so long even for a restful vacation. He was too dutiful, I thought, to his people and did not receive much in return. But I was ready to go back, and even Mel was willing to leave her beloved Tlanth.

We set off one sunny day, Mel and I in a coach while the men rode. "Regrets about leaving your home?" I questioned rather warily after we had been rumbling along for a few moments.

"No," she said, and I was comforted slightly. 

"I hope we make it to Carad-on-Whitewater by nightfall – I really think you'll like the inn there."

"Why?"

"You'll see," I said mischievously.

"You can't tell me?" she pleaded. "I think I've already had a lifetime's worth of surprises."

I had to laugh at that, but rather ruefully, for it was true. "Dancing."

"Great. Strangers to practice on," she said, pleased.

I was rather confused at that. I suppose it was because I was much shyer than Meliara. "I confess I find your attitude difficult to comprehend. When I learned, it was a relief to practice with my cousins before I tired dancing with people I didn't know."

"Not me. Like I told you, if I have to tread on someone's toes, better some poor fellow I'll never see again – and who'll never see me – than someone who'll be afraid whenever he sees me coming. And as for practicing with Bran…"

"Well, he was just as outspoken about his own mistakes when he was learning. Frequently had a roomful of people in stitches," I replied, amused. "Not such a bad thing, in those early days."

"I find it impossible that anyone could regret Galdran's defeat. Besides his family, but even then, didn't they all hate each other?"

I didn't particularly want to talk about the Merindars, but I answered resignedly, "They are…a complicated family. But of course they must regret the loss of the perquisites from being related to royalty. All that is gone now. They have only the family holdings."

"And we have his private fortune." I tried not to look at her, but her voice did not sound as if she were proud or gloating. It seemed – careful. Not stiff, just careful, as if just stating a simple fact.

I needed to change the subject. "Do not feel that you have to speak of it, but it distressed me to realize that it is I who has been talking the most over the last days. Now I would very much like to listen."

She was astonished. "To what? I told you my history, and I don't _know_ anything else."

I felt awkward at mentioning it, but my longtime "fear" had been bugging me. "You know what the Hill Folk are like," I rushed, not able to conceal my wonderment.

"Nobody really knows what they're like," she said with a chuckle, but it wasn't condescending. "But it's true I've seen them. We all have, we who live high enough in the mountains. We do as children, anyway. I still do because I like to go up to them. Most of the others have lost interest."

"What are they like?"

"Unlike us – hard to describe. Human in shape, of course, but taller, and though they don't move at all like us, I think them very graceful. They can also be very _still_. You can walk right by them and not notice their presence, unless they move."

"Strange," I said with a shiver, but luckily she didn't seem to see it. "I think that would frighten me."  
"They don't frighten me," she said with a vehement wobble of her head, "but I think I could see how they might be frightening. I don't know. Anyway, they are all brown and green and don't really where clothes, but you wouldn't thin them naked any more than a tree is naked. They do have a kind of mossy lace they wear…and flowers and bud garlands – lots of those – and when they are done, they replant the buds and blossoms, which grow thrive."

"Are they mortal?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," she replied, "though so long-lived they don't seem it – like trees. But they can be killed. I guess there's some grim stuff in our history, though I haven't found it. One thing, though, that's immediate is their sensitivity to herbs, particularly those brought here from other worlds. Like kinthus."

"Oh yes!" I said, relieved that I knew something in this conversation. "I remember Bran talking about kinthus-rooting. The berries surely can't hurt them, can they? I mean, we use them for painkillers!"

But she said, "We never use kinthus in the mountains. Listerblossom is good enough. As for the Hill Folk, I don't know if the berries hurt them. The danger is if there's a fire."

"I know burned kinthus is supposed to cause a dream state."

"Maybe in us. The Hill Folk also drop into sleep, only don't wake up. Anyway every generation or so there's a great fire somewhere, and so we make certain there's no kinthus that can burn and carry its smoke up-mountain."

"A fair enough bargain. Tell me about their faces."

"Their faces are hard to remember, like exact pattern bark on a tree. But their eyes are, well, like looking into the eyes of the animals we live among, the ones who make milk. Have you ever noticed that the eyes of the ones we eat – fowl and fish – don't look at yours; they don't seem to see us? But a milk animal will see you, just as you see it, though you can't meet minds. The Hill Folk's eyes are like that, brown and aware. I cannot tell you what I see there, except if I look one in the face, I always want to have a clean heart."

I sighed. "Very strange. Yet I think you are very lucky." I wasn't sure why, but I was almost envious of the connection that she seemed to have with them, even though she denied it. After all, they had helped our troops against Galdran, and everyone thought that it was obvious they had done it for her.

"Sometimes." Then she was quiet for a moment.

"Meliara – " I said carefully. "You don't have to talk about it if it hurts, but could you tell me anything about your childhood, and Bran's? All that he has said was that you ran around in the hills with the Hill Folk while he studied how to rule the county."

"What else is there to say?" she said with a laugh. "For once, Bran's lack of detail is justified. My days were spent playing games with the peasant children. We would try to spot the Hill Folk often, but we didn't really play with them. And Bran, I guess, learned to read and write and control the village without being dictatorial. And that, I swear is all."

"What about your parents?"

She paused again. "I suppose I didn't really know my father all that well. I mean, I knew him – his looks, his manners, his habits, his likes and dislikes – but we were never close. Just before he died, he apologized and said that – " her voice quivered a little bit " – I was like Mother, and he shouldn't have neglected me. I still don't know why he did, but I never minded. It didn't feel much like neglect until after he was gone."

I didn't want to cause her pain, so I said softly, "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to, Mel."

"No, it's fine," she said, and her voice was stronger and more eager than I would have expected. "Thinking and talking about my mother's _life_ doesn't hurt. Only her death."

"Then tell me only about her life," I told her firmly.

"She was…lovely. Not just her looks, but her personality too. She was always patient with me. She was rather quiet, I suppose, but she had a very humorous side. Bran got that part and her dark blue eyes from her. I got her hair and her exact memory," she said with a smile. "Oh, she had her faults too. The memory was a curse and a blessing. It also meant she could hold grudges, just like me."

"At least you can admit it frankly," I said admiringly. "Not many can do that."

"I haven't much practice in lying," she replied rather ruefully. Then she peered at me carefully. "But you know, Nee, she is actually very much like you. She sort of looked like you, except her hair was lighter and her eyes were sapphire. She wasn't as open and loud as I am, and you're quiet like that. And you're so sweet like her." 

I blushed gratefully, but opened my mouth to deny it. She seemed to anticipate my reaction, and her up her hand. "Don't say that you aren't, because you didn't know her, and I did – you are. So let me stop embarrassing you. Can you help me practice my fan work?"

"Of course," I agreed, and we stopped talking.

~ * ~ * ~

Mel and I had some rounds of hearty dancing that night with others in the inn, but the men didn't join us. The next morning, during breakfast, Bran offered to ride in the cabin with me. "I'll ride then. I don't mind rain – " Meliara said, and Danric agreed. They both set off on two mares as Bran and I climbed, hand in hand, into the coach. 

After a few moments of – er – romantic actions, Bran and I settled into talk. After all, our relationship was so far from being mainly lust. We began to make plans for the wedding and chatted idly about how it would be like to get back to Athanarel. I must say that I rather missed it. But Tlanth was a lovely place, and I was happy that it would soon be my own home.

And so the journey went on, almost the same as the one to Tlanth – except the direction, of course. In a few days, we had reached Remalna-city. There was much pomp and celebration as we rolled in, with people shouting "Astiar!" and wearing the colors of my two friends' home. But even though I was not being specially welcomed, I was glad to return.

~ * ~ * ~

**A/N**: Okay, this one was a little bit shorter, but I think it suits the purpose. Anyway…I just wanted to say that most of the time, I won't be dissecting the book page by page and writing it from Nee's point of view, just the important events. Toodle-loo!


End file.
